The Big Wu Family
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Ini kisah tentang keluarga besar Wu&ke sepuluh anaknya. Xiumin&luhan yg selalu berebut, Suho yg waras, Yixing yg pikun, si kembar Chen&Baekhyun yg suka tertawa sendiri, Chanyeol yg selalu sikat gigi, Kyungsoo si cerewet menyeramkan, Kai si bocah 4 tahun menyebalkan, Sehun yg baru lahir. Wu Yifan dan Huang Zi Tao, orang tua yang 'hebat' 'kan? KrisTao/ TaoRis, Exo member, etc CH-4
1. Chapter 1

Title :The Big Wu Family

Cast :- Wu Yi Fan

-Huang Zi Tao

-All Member of EXO

Genre :Family, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer :Cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Leght : ?

Rate : T/ Nyerempet dikit

Author :Ko Chen Teung

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

.

**~The Big Wu Family~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

Ini cerita di mana kisah keluarga besar itu menjalani kehidupan mereka, The Big Wu Family.

Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu sedang berdiri di hadapan kompor dengan apron bergambar panda yang digunakannya, rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat asal keatas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, usianya yang terbilang sudah tidak muda itu tak melunturkan wajah cantiknya yang masih terlihat seperti gadis belia.

Wanita itu dengan seriusnya mencampurkan beberapa bumbu ke dalam masakannya, ini hari minggu, dan setiap hari libur, wanita yang jika dilihat berperut buncit itu akan memasak sarapan special dan dengan porsi yang besar untuk keluarga besarnya.

Wu Zitao, yang semasa gadisnya bermarga Huang itu sebelum merubah namanya karna menikah dengan suami Wu tercintanya.

Wu Zitao adalah wanita penyayang namun tegas, dan kalian akan menyebutnya wanita yang hebat, sangat hebat, setelah membaca cerita ini.

Beralih ke sudut lainnya, ada seorang pria dengan pakaian santainya khas minggu pagi yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi paginya ditemani koran hariannya.

Wu Yifan, pria berusia 38 tahun itu duduk di meja makan berukuran panjang itu, panjang, sangat panjang jika hanya ada satu keluarga yang mendiami rumah besarnya.

Yifan, sang suami dan kepala keluarga besar ini, menikmati dengan hikmat minggu paginya yang sangat tenang dan sepi, ya.. karna jarang sekali ia bisa menikmati keadaan tenang dan nyaman.

Yifan melipat surat kabar paginya dan meletakannya di meja khusus yang tersedia di dekat meja makan panjangnya.

Suami Zitao yang masih sangat tampan itu melirik istrinya yang kini sedang menata piring serta sayur dan lauk pauk di meja beralas kaca tebal ini.

"Kau, atau aku? "Tanya Yifan.

Zitao menatap suaminya, dan mengerlingkan manik matanya seolah mengerti.

"Aku saja.. "

"Bisa ditunda? Aku baru menikmati minggu pagi tenangku, baru 10 menit.. "Tatapan pria berambut pirang itu memohon.

Zitao terkikik geli melihat ekspresi melas suaminya, diambilnya tangan besar suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Yang ini belum sayang.. "Ucap Zitao setelah meletakan telapak tangan suaminya di atas perut buncit Zitao.

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, jemari panjangnya yang tadi berada di atas perut besar istrinya kini ganti memijat keningnya lelah.

Baru saja ia menikmati pagi indahnya dan sekarang...

"Sayang... ayo bangun, semuanya sarapan! "Teriak Zitao, walaupun keras tapi terselip nada sayang di suaranya.

'**BRAKKK'**

Yifan semakin keras memijat keningnya, minggu pagi tenangnya...

Kini haya sebuah angan...

"YAK! KEMBALIKAN! JADI SEMALAMAN KAU MEMELUKNYA HAH! DASAR PENCURI! KEMBALIKAN"

Kedua gadis cantik berusia belasan tahun itu berlarian berputar-putar di sekitar meja makan tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang dewasa yang sedang menatap keduanya sambil mengelus dada.

"KAU INI YANG YANG PENCURI! VAN PERSIE ITU MILIK KU! AKU TAK TERIMA KAU MEMILIKI NYA!"

Gadis dengan rambut coklat ikalnya itu berusaha mengambil guling yang terdapat sebuah foto yang tertempel di bagian atasnya dari gadis yang memiliki pipi gembil.

"VAN PERSIE INI MILIKKU! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN! DASAR GENDUT!"

"APA?! KAU TAK AKAN KENAL VAN PERSIE JIKA AKU TAK MENGENALKAN MANCHESTER UNITED KEPADAMU! ASAL KAU TAHU! AKU TAK TERIMA SETIAP MALAM KAU TIDUR DENGANNYA"Xiumin gadis berusia 14 tahun itu memberenggut tak suka.

"TAPI AKU PEMILIK RESMI VAN PERSIE! KEMBALIKAN! VAN PERSIE ITU MILIKU! "

"Lulu, Xiumin, sudah duduk dulu, kalian ini sudah besar, tak baik ribut seperti itu.. "Zitao menegahi kedua puri cantiknya.

"Dia mengambil Van Persie dariku ma.. "Luhan memberenggut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Xiumin dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukannya merebut! Tapi Van Persie itu milikku! Aku tak terima kau menyukainya! Dan sopanlah sedikit! Aku ini kakakmu! "Xiumin menatap sengit adik keduanya itu.

"Sudah duduk! Atau mama buang gulingnya! "

Xiumin dan Luhan mendesah kecewa, dan memilih duduk di meja makan dan melayangkan deathglare satu sama lainnya karna posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan, sedangkan Yifan hanya memandang bingung dari kursi utamanya.

"Pagi mama, pagi papah, pagi Xiu jiejie, pagi Lu jiejie, selamat hari minggu... "anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu menunjukan senyum malaikatnya, dirinya sudah berpenampilan rapih, menyatakan bahwa si rambut hitam ini sudah mandi, berbeda dengan kedua anak gadisnya yang bahkan terlihat berambut singa.

Nah ini dia anak kesayangan Yifan, walau juga ada saja sifat anehnya, Suho, putra pertamanya atau anak ketiganya ini adalah anak yang paling normal dan paling waras.

Yifan tersenyum, begitupun Zitao.

"Tunggu dulu, mama bangunkan yang lain.. "Ucap Zitao dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju lantai atas.

"AHAHAHAH "

"HAHAHAH lihat wajahmu! Kau sangat jelek Chen! "

"Ahahah kau fikir kau tidak? Lihat rambutmu seperti sarang burung Baek! "

"Tidak-tidak kau lebih jelek Chen! HAHAHAHAH "

"Kita sama-sama jelek Baek AHAHAHA "

"Kau benar! Kita jelek HAHAHAHAH "

Yifan memandang dua anaknya yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan sambil tertawa keras itu.

Sampai mereka berdua dudukpun, keduanya masih mentertawai wajah mereka satu sama lain.

Wajah keduanya memang terlihat menggelikan jika dilihat, tapi ini akan berbeda jika setiap pagi anak kembarnya yang beda kelamin ini selalu berpenampilan seperti orang gila setiap paginya, akan membosankan dan sudah seperti kebiasaan.

Ya Chen sang kakak berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang lahir tiga menit lebih dulu, sedangkan Baekhyun sang adik yang berjenis kelamin perempuan baru lahir setelahnya.

Kelebihan anak kembarnya ini tidak pernah bertengkar seperti yang lainnya, tapi akan selalu berisik dimalam harinya karna bermain permainan yang entah apa Yifan tak tahu, yang jelas esoknya Lipstick, bedak, dan eyeliner selalu menghiasi wajah keduanya setiap pagi.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya setelah dilihat anak ke delapannya berjalan dengan tenang sambil menunduk.

Gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu berjalan ke depan pantry untuk mengambil beberapa hidangan yang belum Zitao tata di meja makan.

Itu Kyungsoo, salah satu anak bungsu Yifan atau anak ke delapan Yifan dan Zitao yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Jika yang tidak tahu, mungkin mereka akan mengira bahwa ada setan kecil di rumah ini, lihatlah penampilan gadis kecilnya itu, baju tidur panjangnya yang berwarna putih, apalagi rambut hitam panjangnya yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahn karna kepalanya yang menunduk, menimbulkan kesan seram, walau terlihat menyeramkan dan pendiam tapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu, sama seperti anak-anak abnormalnya.

"Ky- kyungsoo, nasinya diletakan di tengah meja saja.. "Ujar Yifan saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang menata hidangan sarapan, kakinya berjinjit kecil kesusahan karna tingginya meja makan .

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap datar Yifan dengan mata besarnya.

"Ah ter-terserah kau letakan di mana saja.. "Ucap Yifan akhirnya karna gemetar di tatap anak gadisnya itu.

"Semuanya ini gimana! Mau sarapan ya ditata di meja! Apa harus disuruh! Kasian mamah! Gak ada yang bantu! "Kesal Kyungsoo dan memilih duduk dengan santai di sisi kanan paling ujung meja makan panjang ini.

Nah Kyungsoo itu walaupun masih kecil tapi dia itu cerewet sekali, dan bersikap seperti orang dewasa.

Walaupun terkadang aneh, tapi Yifan memasukan Kyungsoo dalam kategori anaknya yang 'cukup' normal.

"Pagi semuanya! Wah sudah pada menungguku ya? Ayo kita mulai, eh tapi tunggu dulu semuanya belum ada disini... " Ujar gadis berumur 10 tahun itu dengan santainya mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Suho, dan merapihkan rok kotak-kotaknya.

Yifan, Xiumin, Luhan,Suho, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo, semuanya yang ada dimeja makan itu menatap salah satu anggota keluarganya itu yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum menimbulkan lesung pipit manis di pipinya.

Semuanya menatap Yixing, dari atas sampai bawah termasuk Yifan.

"Tumben kau tidak lupa letak ruang makan.. "Celetuk Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya.. "Yixing tersenyum manis.

"Oh... " Serempak semuanya termasuk Yifan yang ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

Tapi semuanya masih menatap Yixing seolah menelanjangi.

Ya Wu Yixing, anak ke empatnya ini memang pelupa, Yixing selalu lupa di mana letak ruang makan, dan ajaibnya pagi ini Yixing datang dengan sendirinya tanpa bersama mama mereka yang selalu menjemput Yixing ke kamarnya untuk sarapan.

"Kau... "Ini suara Suho, menyebabkan semuanya memandang Suho yang memandang Yixing bingung.

"Kau sekolah hari ini? "

'Deg'

Reflek semuanya memandang Yixing sambil melotot, termasuk Yifan tentunya.

"Loh ini 'kan hari senin, tentu saja apa lagi aku piket hari ini.. "Jawab Yixing santai.

Yifan mendesah.

"Sayang, sekarang hari minggu, semuanya libur sayang.. "Ucap Yifan lembut, ya karna Yixing salah satu putrinya yang 'sedikit' normal dari pada yang lainnya karna Yixing yang tenang dan pendiam.

"Oh begitu ya pah, yaudah nanti Yixing ganti baju.. "Jawab Yixing tersenyum manis, dan Yifan mengangguk.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, sudah cuci tangan semuanya?" Zitao datang sambil menggendong putra bungsunya yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu sedikit kesulitan karna perutnya yang besar.

"Eh tunggu, Chanyeol belum kesini? Padahal dari tadi mama sudah menyuruhnya "

"Chanyeol cepat kesini sayang! Sudah dulu sikat giginya, nanti pasta giginya habis.. "triak Tao.

Brak

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Wah, pagi semuanya, maaf aku harus menjaga kebersihan gigiku dulu.. "Ucap Chanyeol anak ke-7 nya.

Nah ini dia salah satu anak Yifan yang juga tidak normal, anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu pekerjaannya sikat gigi, bahkan hanya karna sehabis minum jus saja anaknya itu akan langsung sikat gigi.

Yifan memandang keluarga besarnya dari kursi utamanya, ini memang kebiasaan Yifan setiap sarapan untuk memandang ke sembilan anak- anaknya, walaupun aneh, tapi bagaimanapun juga itu anak hasil buatannya dan Tao, apa lagi akan bertambah satu lagi anggota baru, karna Tao kini sedang mengandung anak ke sepuluhnya, yang sudah berumur sembilan bulan itu.

"Ayo sarapan, kau ini juga lama sekali.. "Grutu Yifan menatap Tao yang sedang duduk memangku anak paling bungsunya itu.

"Kai minta menyusu dulu tadi.. "Jawab Tao santai.

"HUUUUUUU "Teriak ke sembilan anaknya menatap jengah Kai si bungsu, sedangkan Yifan menatap tajam Kai.

Nah ini dia Wu Kai, katakan Yifan ayah yang jahat karna Kai adalah anak yang paling tidak Yifan sukai, sebab Kai selalu memonopoli Zitao.

Padahal umurnya masih empat tahun, tapi sifatnya sungguh menyebalkan dan sedikit, ya... byuntae dimata Yifan, bayangkan, BAYANGKAN, diumur empat tahun anak bungsunya itu masih minum susu, itu tidak masalah jika minum susu dalam artian normal untuk anak seusianya.

Tapi Kai masih meminum susu dari Tao, ya dari Tao! Dari dada Tao! Padahal istrinya itu sudah tidak memproduksi susu sejak Kai berumur dua tahun, padahal sudah tidak ada air susu yang mengalir –Yifan sudah membuktikannya, tapi anak menyabalkannya ini masih saja menyusu pada Tao, bahkan masih tidur sekamar dengan Tao dan Yifan.

Yifan selalu uring-uringan sendiri jika akan tidur karna Kai pasti akan minta menyusu dulu, Yifan pernah memarahi Kai dan malah berakhir dirinya yang diomeli habis-habisan oleh Tao dan Kai yang seolah menatapnya mengejek sambil menikmati susu asupannya.

Dan inilah gambaran singkat tentang keluarga besar Wu, masih banyak yang belum diceritkan.

Nyonya Wu Zitao ibu yang hebat bukan? Ibu berusia 35 tahun itu mampun mengurus ke sembilan yang akan menjadi sepuluh malaikatnya dengan baik, benar benar Ibu yang hebat 'Kan?

Dan bagaimana dengan anak-anak mereka?

Dan jangan lupakan Wu Yifan si kepala keluarga, sosok yang juga sama hebatnya denga Tao istrinya.

Keluarga yang hebat bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Bersambung~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Halo Say, I'm Back<p>

Apa kabar semuanya, saya harap baik-baik aja.

Sebenarnya aku mau lanjut FF yang Why, tapi ya aku lagi mau menyuguhkan yang komedi dulu untuk menghibur, jangan bawa ff yang sedih-sedih dulu hhehe.

Aku orangnya juga moody banget, entar kalo aku udah mood lagi, aku bakal update kok.

Sebenernya aku sempet berfikir mau hiatus, tapi aku juga bambang sendiri.

Ya perasaan emang lagi campur aduk begini ya kwkwkwk #You know lah.

Aku sendiri juga bingung say, Aku bukan Exo- L, aku juga bukan Kpopers, tapi aku juga turut galau, enathlah aku juga bingung, tapi Exo ada tempat tersendiri di hati aku #eeaakk.

Heheeh ya udah semangat dan stay strong ya say.

Ini FF paling cuman berapa Shoot, rencananya sih 2, tapi kalo kepannjangan ya tiga Shoot.

Ini baru sedikit perkenalannya, dan nanti bakal ke alur flashback awal mula keluarga besar mereka.

Maaf ya Typonya, dan maaf juga nanti tuh aku bakal ngarang tentang kelahiran ke 10 anak-anak KrisTao, maaf kalo gak sesuai dan ada kesalahan hehehe maklum saya juga manusia, dan ini juga dibuat sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oh iya say, aku kemarin juga sibuk bikin video FMV, Fanmade gitu, ini TaorisHun, maaf aja kalo jelek, aku masih amatiran hehehe.

Judulnya [FMV] TaoRis / TaoHun – More Than This , jadi ceritanya tuh Kris cinta sama Tao, tapi Sehun datang kekehidupan mereka, dan disitu si Kris tuh seollah bilang 'Aku bisa cinta kamu lebih dari dia' Kris itu sering ngikuti Tao sama Sehun, tapi suatu saat Kris liat Sehun sama Tao ciuman, dan akhirnya Kris pergi, dan arti lagunya tuh mendalam banget menurut aku, wkwkwwk and Sorry aku jahatin Kris, tapi yang mau nonton aja aku kasih linknya, yang kagak ya gak usah nonton.

Ini Link nya :D

** www .youtube watch?v=hLFB5m8F8gc&feature=youtu .be **(hapus sepasi)

Oke Review ya say


	2. Chapter 2

Title :The Big Wu Family

Cast :- Wu Yi Fan

-Huang Zi Tao

-All Member of EXO

Genre :Family, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer :Cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Leght : ?

Rate : T/ Nyerempet dikit

Author :Ko Chen Teung

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**~The Big Wu Family~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

Acara sarapan pagi keluarga mereka sudah selesai sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu, peralatan makan mereka yang kotorpun sedang dibersihkan oleh asisten rumah tangga mereka yang datang pukul delapan pagi.

Semua anak-anaknya sudah mandi dan membersihkan diri mereka mulai bertebaran disetiap sudut ruangan.

Yifan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya mengamati dengan tampang lelahnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Yifan memang tak ada kegiatan, Yifan dulunya adalah manager bank swasta, setiap ia menerima gaji bulanannya ia gunakan sebagiannya untuk menabung, dan sejak kelahiran Yixing, anak ke-empatnya Yifan keluar dari pekerjaannya dan menggunakan uang tabungannya untuk membeli 20% saham yang bergerak di bidang properti, dan mulai saat itu Yifan memperluas keuangannya dengan menanam saham dimana-mana, Yifan bahkan mendirikan beberapa toko dan rumah makan, Yifan hanya menjadi ownernya, Yifan tidak mau menjalankan sendiri usahanya, ia memilih mempekerjakan orang lain sedangkan Yifan hanya perlu menerima laba setiap tahunnya dari saham yang ditanamnya dan laba setiap bulannya dari toko dan restoran miliknya.

Keadaan rumah tangganya yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai ini memutuskan Yifan menjadi Ayah rumah tangga yang ikut membantu istrinya mengurus anaknya, dan hanya berangkat beberapa minggu sekali untuk memantau usaha-usahanya, sisanya Yifan habiskan dirumah untuk mengurus keluarganya.

Alis Yifan berkerut menatap Xiumin dan Luhan, kedua putrinya yang ada dua meter di depannya itu kini sedang duduk di lantai sambil menatap layar televisi 40 inchnya, rupanya mereka sedang main PS, dan alis Yifan berkedut, karna pasti sebentar lagi kedua putrinya itu pasti akan berebut jika sudah berhubungan dengan sepak bola.

"Aku Manchenster United! "

"Meiyou! Aku manchester United! Kau pakai tim lain saja! "Luhan gadis berumur tigabelas tahun itu menatap Xiumin tak terima.

"Kau pakai Barcelona saja! Bukannya dulu kau fanas Barca! "Xiumin mulai mendorong bahu Luhan.

"Itu dulu! Kau ini mengalah saja pada adikmu apa susahnya sih?! Kakak macam apa kau! "Luhan balas mendorong bahu Xiumin.

Yifan memperhatikan anak gadisnya itu yang ribut dengan bahasa mandarin, ya walau mereka tinggal di Vancouver Kanada, tapi Yifan mengharuskan anak-anaknya menggunakan bahasa mandari di rumah.

"Lagian aku hanya lebih tua satu tahun! Kau sendiri adik macam apa hah! "Xiumin tak terima dan membanting stick PS3 nya.

Dan setelah itu terjadilah adegan saling tarik menarik rambut sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

Yifan mendesah pelan, bukannya ia tak mau melerai, tapi itu sudah seperti rutinitas harian mereka, lagipula nanti kedua gadisnya itu akan berbaikan dengan sendirinya.

Yifan menoleh saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Ini Tao istrinya.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan mereka? "Tanya Zitao, Yifan hanya mengangguk.

"Lihat mereka berdua, aku jadi ingat saat mengandung Xiumin dan Luhan dulu.. "Ucap Tao, Yifanpun menatap manik mata Tao yang sedang mengenang sesuatu.

Kuduanyapun kini larut dalam kenangan mereka dulu...

**8 November 1998**

Huang Zi Tao gadis kelahiran 2 Mei 1979 yang saat ini berumur 20 tahun itu resmi melepas status lajangnya karna menikah dengan Wu Yi fan Pemuda kelahiran 6 November 1976 yang saat ini berumur 23 tahun itu.

Terlalu muda memang diumur segitu untuk membangun rumah tangga, tapi memang keduanya yang sudah serius dalam menjalani hubungan mereka dan Yifan yang memang sudah mapan untuk membangun keluarga segera meminang kekasihnya yang memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kelas satu menangah atas itu untuk menjadi istrinya.

Setelah menikah, keduanya yang sebenarnya asli orang China memutuskan untuk menetap di Vancouver, Kanada.

Alasan itu dipilih memang karna pekerjaan, dan keduanya yang memang berkomeitmen ingin memiliki anak lebih dari satu, tetapi sistem di China yang mengharuskan Satu anak satu keluarga, membuat keduanya memilih menjadi warga negara Kanada.

Bulan demi bulan mereka lalui seperti pengantin baru pada umumnya, suasana romantis tak pernah hilang dari keduanya karna mereka berdua juga masih dalam hormon mudanya.

Enam bulan berlalu, Sekitar bulan Juni 1999 keduanya mendapatkan kabar bahagia bahwa sang istri Tao kini sedang mengandung 2 minggu anak pertamanya.

Masa-masa mengandung anak pertama itu adalah masa yang membahagiakan termasuk, melelahkan.

Hampir setiap minggu Yifan harus menemani Tao ke BC Place stadion untuk melihat pertandingan bola, bahkan hanya latihan Tim Sepak bola.

Yifan sendiri bingung, lima tahun lebih Yifan mengenal Zitao, setahu Yifan Tao tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada dunia sepak bola, yang mungkin ini bawaan hamil.

Yifan terkadang sering kesal dan terkada menunduk malu karna istrinya yang berteriak menyemangati kesebelasan Vancouver Whitecaps FC, padahal Yifan yakin, Zitao sama sekali tidak tahu mereka.

Dan setelah sembilan bulan menanti, tepat pada tanggal 29 Maret 2000, buah hati pertamanya lahir.

Anaknya yang ternyata berkelamin perempuan terlihat sangat cantik dengan mata yang seperti kucing dan bibir kecilnya.

Wu Xiumin, Yifan dan Zitao memutuskan meberi nama putri pertamanya dengan nama cantik itu.

Selang sekitar 7 bulan berlalu, sekitar tanggal 11 oktober kembali Yifan mendapati kabar bahwa Tao sedang menggandung lagi, bahkan kini sudah berusia 1 bulan.

Masa ngidam Tao sedikit berbeda dari anak pertama mereka, walaupun tak lepas dari dunia per-sepak bolaan.

Setiap bulannya Yi fan diharuskan oleh Tao untuk mencatat jadwal pertandingan Tim sepak bola Manchester United.

Hampir setiap ada pertandingan Tao sama sekali tak akan meninggalkan walau satu pertandinganpun, dan mirisnya malah Xiumin bayi manis berusia delapan bulan itu selalu merengek minta dipangku Tao saat Tao sedang menonton Tim kesukaannya itu, Yifan pernah menggendong Xiumin untuk tidur karna kebetulan Pertandingan sepak bola kali ini dimulai pukul tengan malam, tapi bayi gembul itu malah menagis histeris dan berhenti setelah duduk manis dipangkuan Tao sambil menonton jalannya pertandingan. Sepertinya Putri pertamanya ini juga memang menggilai sepak bola.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, dan tepat pada pukul tujuh malam tanggal 20 Juni 2001 Anak keduanya yang lagi-lagi berjenis kelamin perempuan lahir ke dunia.

Xiumin yang sudah berusia 1,5 tahun malam itu Yifan titipkan dirumah Siwon sepupu laki-lakinya yang kebetulan juga sedang memiliki anak bayi.

Dan memang Tao yang tidak bisa memberikan ASI eksklusif karna dirinya yang hamil lagi, terkadang meminta bantuan Istri Siwon, Kim Kibum untuk menyusui Xiumin yang masih membutuhkan ASI.

Putri keduanya tidak kalah cantik dengan Xiumin, jika mata Xiumin seperti kucing, mata putri keduanya ini seperti Rusa.

Dan Tao mengusulkan agar anak keduanya ini diberi nama Wu Luhan, nama yang cantik bukan?

"HAHAHAHAH "

Flashback masalalu Tao dan Yifan terhenti saat mendengar tawa keras Chen, dan setelah itu disusul Tawa nyaring Baekhyun.

Nah ini dia si biang berisik.

"Kau coret wajahmu pakai Lipstick saja! Aku pakai Eyeliner! Lihat aku cantik 'kan? HAHAHAH "Baekhyun balas tertawa.

"Tidak-tidak Baek! Kau itu jelek HAHAHAH "Ujar Chen sambil mengoleskan lipsick merah Tao yang ada ditangannya.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa aku jelek! Tapi kau juga jelek! HAHAHAHAH! Kita Jelek Chen! "

Yifan tersenyum miris, sedangkan Tao terkikik geli, melihat anak kembar beda jenis itu memang memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Lihatlah keduanya kini sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di sudut ruangan dekat halaman belakang, sambil memainkan ular tangga dan setelahnya keduanya akan mencoretkan alat make up Tao ke wajah mereka lalu mentertawai diri mereka sendiri di depan kaca.

"Bisakah sehari saja mereka berdua berpisah? "Yifan menatap Tao miris.

"Meraka itu kembar sayang, akan sulit jika dipisahkan.. "Ucap Tao lembut sambil mengusap telapak tangan Yifan.

Yifan dan Tao kembali menatap anak kembarnya itu yang berusia delapan tahun, sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar.

Yifan dan Taopun kembali ke masa lalu mereka.

Saat itu Xiumin berumur 6 tahun, Luhan 5 tahun, ada Suho yang berumur 4 tahun dan Yixing batita mereka yang berumur 2 tahun.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, Kembali Yifan dan Tao dikejutkan bahwa kini Tao sedang hamil lagi, dan hebatnya kali ini bayi kembar.

"Kau punya keturunan kembar? "Tanya Yifan setelah mereka berdua sampai di rumah.

"Daeryeong dan Soryong gege kan kembar... "

Yifan memijit keningnya, dia ingat, paman Tao itu kembar.

Masa-masa kehamilan anak kembarnya ini tak beda jauh dari depan televisi, bahkan Yifan membeli lagi satu televisi agar tidak terjadi rebutan antara Tao dan anaknya, karna Tao kali ini lebih suka menonton acara Gag, sedangkan yang satunya untuk Luhan dan Xiumin menonton dan bermain games bola.

Pada tanggal 21 September 2006, bayi kembar yang beda kelamin itu lahir, yang berjenis laki-laki tiga menit lahir lebih dulu setelah itu disusul yang perempuan.

"Namanya siapa pah? "Tanya Xiumin yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang rawat mamah mereka.

"Gimana kalau Wu VanLu? "Usul Luhan.

"Van? kamu gabungin nama kamu sama Van persie? yaudah, adik yang perempuan dinamai Wu VanLu, yang laki-laki dinamai Wu VanXiu "Usul bocah berumur 6 tahun itu, Xiumin.

"Jiejie kerjaannya ikut-ikutan! Gak boleh! Dua-duanya dinamain VanLu aja! "Protes Luhan.

Sepertinya keputusan Yifan mengajak kedua putrinya kerumah sakit ini salah, sebaiknya Yifan menitipkan Xiumin dan luhan di rumah Siwon saja bersama Suho dan Yixing.

"Tidak, papah gak suka nama itu! Adik yang laki-laki papah namain Wu Chen, yang perempuan papah namain Wu Baekhyun! "

"Tapi 'kan Baekhyun bukan nama China! "Protes Xiumin.

"Biarin! Papahnya papah kan orang Korea! "Putus Yifan final, membuat kedua putrinya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sedangkan Zitao tertawa lirih karna masih lemas.

**.**

**.**

"Mamah! Pasta gigi nya habis! Sikan gigi Chan juga rusak... "

Yifan dan Tao menatap Chanyeol anak ke-7 mereka yang kini berdiri di hadapan orang tuanya sambil menunjukan pasta gigi yang sudah bengkok dan sikat gigi yang bagian sikatnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Tao tersenyum, wanita itu bergeser sedikit dari duduknya dan menyuruh Chanyeol agar duduk di tengah antara Yifan dan Tao.

"Gimana gak rusak! Hampir setiap jam kau pake! "Ucap Yifan menoel dahi Chanyeol.

"Sayang, bersih itu memang baik, tapi kalo setiap hari sikat gigi juga tidak baik.. "Ucap Tao halus.

"Mama ini gimana sih! Kan mama sendiri yang ngajarin Chan biar bersih! Hu.. "Ucap Chanyeol tak suka dan memilih berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Nah itu Chanyeol yang sekarang berumur 7 tahun, baru saja masuk kelas 1 sekolah dasar.

"Lihat tuh anak kamu, dulu kamu sih waktu hamil dia, mainnya sama Jinki terus Key. "Yifan mengangkat dagunya menunjuk Chanyeol yang tadi berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Itu 'kan juga anak kamu! "Protes Tao.

**7 Maret 2007**

Dokter yang hampir mereka temua setiap bulan dan tahun itu mengatakan bahwa Tao hamil, HAMIL LAGI, LAGI! 1 bulan.

"Kalian harus mulai mikirin KB! "Kibum, kakak ipar Yifan menasehati.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau menggunakan alat kontrasepsi! Pil pencegah kehamilan? Aku itu gak telaten minum begituan! Dan suntik?! itu bakal bikin aku gemuk! "Protes Tao.

"Kan ada yang lain, aku saja pakai spiral.. "

"Aku takut pakai alat seperti itu.. "Tao memberenggut.

"Ya tuhan, kalian, apa kali ini Istriku harus menyusui Baekhyun dan Chen? Pasti Tao sudah tidak bisa memberikan ASI dua bayi berumur 7 bulan itu! "Siwon mendudukan dirinya kasar dan memijat keningnya.

Jelas saja Siwon kesal, hampir setiap Tao hamil, pasti berimbas pada keluarganya, padahal baru tenang-tenangnya mereka karna sempat dua tahun tujuh bulan Tao tidak hamil tapi sekarang? Bukan hanya dijadikan tempat penitipan jika Tao melahirkan, tapi juga istrinya seperti sapi perah yang memberikan ASI secara gratis untuk anak Yifan, ya walaupun kesal, bagaimana juga Yifan adalah sepupu kesayangannya.

"Kumohon ge, kasian Baekhyun dan Chen, mereka masih membutuhkan ASI.. "Ucap Yifan menunjukan tampang melasnya, dan Siwon yang memang baik hati dan geli melihat tampang menyedihkan Yifan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Tujuh! Tujuh loh! Itu bukan angka yang sedikit! Aku tau umur kalian masih muda! Tao yang sekarang 28 dan Yifan 31 tahun, Jumlah anak 7 itu terlalu banyak, sangat banyak malah untuk orang tua seusia kalian! Aku saja yang 33 tahun hanya memiliki 2 orang anak, itupun jarak anak ke satu dan ke dua 4 tahun! "

"Beruntung dulu Tao atlet, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan otot-otot dan daya tahan tubuhnya kuat , terlalu sering melahirkan itu juga berbahaya! "Kibum menasehati.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi, orang dikasih anak lagi sama tuhan gimana ? "Ucap Yifan mendengus.

PLAK

"Kamu yang gak hati-hati "Ucap Siwon setelah memukul kepala Yifan.

"Lagian kamu sih! Apa susahnya sih pake komdom! Pake pengaman! Biar aman! "Protes Tao.

"Gak, aku gak nyaman pake begituan! "Bela Yifan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan semasa hamil anak ke-7 itu Tao selalu dekat dengan Key istri Jinki temannya, Key itu cerewet jika tentang kebersihan apapun semuanya harus higienis, sedangkan Jinki itu aneh, suka senyum-senyum gak jelas, dan itu berimbas pada isrtinya dan mungkin anaknya kelak.

27 November 2007, anak ke-7nya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki lahir dengan selamat sentosa.

Kali ini Yifan memilih mengajak Suho dan Yixing kerumah sakit, dan membiarkan Luhan, Xiumin, dan bayi berisiknya Chen dan Baekhyun menghancurkan rumah mewah sepupunya itu.

Suho yang berumur 5 tahun dan Yixing 3 tahun duduk manis di kasur rumah sakit mamah mereka.

Tetapi pandangan mereka horor menatap bayi yang diletakan di lengan kanan Zitao, termasuk Yifan menatap horor bayi itu.

"Pa- papah, kenapa dedek bayinya senyum.. "Tanya Suho menatap sang papah.

"Itu bukan senyum, tapi mu-mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar mungkin.. "jawab Yifan menatap bayi laki-lakinya bingung.

Bagaimana tidak aneh, bayi yang baru lahir itu memang sedang tenang dan memejamkan matanya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya ini, bagaimana bisa bayi baru lahir tersenyum selebar itu dan menunjukan gusi-gusi bayinya.

"Chanyeol, aku mau namanya Chanyeol... "Ucapan lemah Tao membuat Yifan dan kedua anaknya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke mamahnya yang tertidur lemas.

"Baiklah aku setuju, Wu Chanyeol, gimana kalian setuju? "Tanya Yifan pada kedua anaknya.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol adik yicing? Emang kapan mama hamil?, kok mama punya adik bayi lagi? "Tanya bocah tiga tahun itu menatap papahnya bingung.

Yifan dan Suhopun menenggelamkan wajah mereka di selimut rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

"MAMAH! YIXING TERSESAT! PAPAH! MAMAH! TOLONG YIXING TERSESAT DIKAMAR! HIKS "

Yifan berjengit dari lamunannya karna teriakan putri yang berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Tinggal buka pintunya Yixing, jalan lurus terus belok kiri, papah sama mamah lagi di sofa.. "Teriak Yifan dengan suara beratnya.

Tak lama kemudian putri cantiknya ini berlari kearahnya sambil menagis di hadapan Yifan dan Tao.

"Hiks Mama, Yixing tersesat... "Yixing masih saja menangis sesegukan di hadapan keduanya.

"Udah gak apa-apa, kan sekarang ada mama sama papa disini, udah sini, duduk aja.. "Ucap Tao.

Istrinya ini memang sangat sabar.

Yixingpun menganggukan kepalanya dan memilih duduk tenang di lantai berahadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Yixing, aku ingat saat aku hamil Yixing dulu.. "Ucap Tao sambil mengusap bahu tegap Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**~Bersambung~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hallo semuanya, aku bawa kelanjutannya.<p>

Ini baru beberapa flashback anaknya, buat member lain yang belum keluar mungkin di chap depan.

Ini paling kalo gak chap 3 end ya chap 4, aku gak ada rencana bikin ini ff ber chapter-chapter.

Terus ada yang tanya ada Incest kagak?

ADUH SAY, ini ff cuman buat hiburan dari stress, jadi ini pure hiburan doang, entar kalo incest otomatis bakal ada konfilk, dan genre ini ff bakal jadi Romance, Hurt, gitu.

Makasih banget buat yang udah review, foll and fav, tapi sorry aku gak bisa sebutin karna aku ngetik ini offline, jadi gak bukak internet, lagian cuap-cuap aku aja udah kepanjangan hehehe.

Niatnya mau update kemarin, tapi ya lagi-lagi berita berita yang bikin Mood ancur bergentayangan.

Oh ya yang punya Facebook, bisa buka bio saya, di situ ada link facebook aku.

Bagi yang mau aja temenan sama saya, add ya :D

Oke thanks semuanya.

Sorry for typo(s)

Oke Review ya say


	3. Chapter 3

Title :The Big Wu Family

Cast :- Wu Yi Fan

-Huang Zi Tao

-All Member of EXO

Genre :Family, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer :Cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Leght : ?

Rate : T/ Nyerempet dikit

Author :Ko Chen Teung

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**~The Big Wu Family~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhir Januari 2004 <strong>

Saat itu usia Tao 25 tahun, dan dokter kandungan Tao yang bernama Samantha Boyle terseyum, senyum yang tidak dapat Yifan gambarkan, dan setelah itu mengatakan bahwa Tao sedang mengandung 3 minggu.

"You two, are too... Ātma "Ucap Dokter berusia 35 tahun itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bahasa apa yang dokter Boyle ucapkan barusan? "Tanya Tao sambil keduanya berjalan di sepanjang lorong Rumah sakit Legacy Salmon Creek.

Tao memang mengerti apa yang dokter itu ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris, tapi setelahnya Tao tak tahu.

"Itu bahasa Kannada.. "Jawab Yifan sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan Tao.

"Ātma... "

"Artinya semangat "

Dan setelah itu pipi keduanya merona.

"Aku memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaanku... "Ucap Yifan.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap suaminya bingung.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menggunakan uang tabunganku untuk membeli 20% saham Siwon ge, laba yang diterima tiap tahunnya juga lebih dari cukup, aku juga kerja sama dengan Jonghyun untuk bikin cafe, aku fikir aku harus bantu kamu ngurus anak-anak kita "Jelas Yifan.

Tao tersenyum, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Yifan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

~Masa- masa kehamilan anak ke-4nya ini Tao lebih pendiam, Tao lebih sering melamun, bahkan Tao sering sekali tidak memperhatikan celotehan Yifan dan anak-anaknya.

Sore itu Yifan pulang dari Cafenya pukul setengah lima sore.

Yifan mengerenyit bingung saat melihat Tao sedang melamun menatap luar jendela ditemani Luhan dan Xiumin yang sudah berumur empat tahun sambil memangku Suho adik laki-lakinya yang berumur dua tahun.

Ketiga anak balitanya itu duduk di lantai sambil menatap mamanya bingung.

"Ma, mamah... "Xiumin buka suara, tapi Tao sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mah, Cuho pipis di celana mah.. "Ini suara Luhan yang melihat jijik kearah Xiumin karna air seni Suho membasahi celana pendek Xiumin.

"Ekhem.. "Yifan berdehem.

Ketiga anaknya menoleh menatap Yifan, kedua putrinya menatap ayah mereka seolah bertanya ada apa dengan sang mamah, sedangkan Suho berlari kecil kearah Yifan dan menunjukan celananya yang basah.

"Tao.. "Panggil Yifan pelan.

Namun Tao sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Mamah ngelamun mulu dari tadi.. "Jelas Xiumin.

"TAO! "Yifan mengeraskan suaranya dan menyentuh bahu Tao.

"Ah y-ya ? "Tao tersentak kaget dan menunjukan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Suho! Dia pipis di celana! Kenapa kamu tidak memakaikan popok? Dari tadi juga di panggil melamun terus! "Protes Yifan.

"I- itu dia, Aku dari tadi melamun, memikiran dimana aku meletakan popok Suho, kau tahu dimana tempatnya? "Tao menatap Yifan penuh tanya.

Dan Yifan memijat keningnya lelah, Saat hamil anak ke-4nya ini Tao itu sering melamun dan pelupa.

Setelah menunggu, anak ke-4nya lahir dengan selamat di Rumah sakit Legacy Salmon Creek, ini sudah menjadi rumah sakit langganan Yifan dan Tao.

Dokter Boyle dengan senyum ramahnya menyerahkan anaknya yang baru lahir kepada Yifan setelah dibersihkan.

"Perempuan, selamat "

"Wu Yixing, bagaimana? "Tanya Yifan.

Tao mengerti maksud Yifan, keduanya memang tidak pernah berdebat untuk masalah nama anak mereka.

"Yixing, nama yang bagus.. "Jawab Tao tersenyum lemah.

"Kibum Jie yang mengusulkannya.. "

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin karna kamu dulu juga pelupa jadi Yixing ketularan.. "Yifan menyentil dahi Tao.

"Sepertinya iya, bahkan dulu aku pernah ninggalin Suho di kamar mandi.. "Jawab Tao.

Keduanya tertawa lirih mengingat masa-masa saat Tao hamil Yixing dulu.

"MAMA! KAI AMBIL CELANA DALAM PORORO KYUNGSOO MA! "Triakan Kyungsoo menggema.

Setelah itu, terlihat adegan kejar-kejaran, Kyungsoo mengejar Kai yang berlari sambil membawa anak anjing berbulu coklat ikal kesayangannya.

"MAMAH! PAPAH! KAI NAKAL! "Kyungsoo memilih melapor kepada kedua orang tuanya dan membiarkan Kai bermain sendiri.

"Kai kenapa? "Tanya Tao lembut dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Masa celana dalam pororo punya kyungsoo dipakein ke Monggu mah! Kai nakal! "Rajuk Kyungsoo.

Yifan terkikik geli, walaupun menyebalkan ada saja tinggkah Kai yang menurutnya lucu.

"PAPAH NGAPAIN NEGATWAIN HAH! "Kyungsoo menatap Yifan tajam dengan mata besarnya.

'Glup'

Yifan menelan kasar salivanya karna ditatap se horror itu oleh anak perempuan 5 tahunnya.

"Udah entar mamah omelin, duduk sini aja sama Yixing jiejie.. "Tao menyarankan sambil merapihkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah kakak perempuannya yang berekspresi bodoh itu.

"Kyungsoo begini juga mungkin karna kebiasaanmu saat hamil dia dulu "Ucap Yifan menatap Tao.

"Mungkin juga, tapi masa sih? "

**Juni 2008**

Setelah hampir 7 bulan berlalu setelah kelahiran Chanyeol, sekitar awal bulan Juni Tao yang ditemani Yifan menemui dokter Boyle karna Tao yang merasakan keram di bagian perutnya.

Dokter berkaca mata itu bertepuk tangan dan menjabat tangan Yifan setelah membaca hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Dua minggu, Anak ke delapan, great! "Dokter itu tersenyum memandang dua pasang suami istri yang kini bertampang bodoh.

Yifan dan Tao tersenyum kaku, dan membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruang praktik dokter berambut platina itu.

"Ātma.. "Ucap dokter itu sebelum Yifan dan Tao keluar dari ruangannya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Tao dan Yifan mendengar ucapan itu 'Ātma' setiap mengetahui bahwa Tao sedang hamil lagi, dimulai sejak saat Tao hamil Yixing, dan ini sudah terhitung ucapan yang ke-4.

Bagaimana tidak, sangat sering Yifan dan Tao kerumah sakit ini, Tao juga tau kalau dirinya hamil ya dari dokter yang bekerja dirumah sakit ini, dan Tao juga memeriksakan kandungannya setiap bulannya dengan dokter Boyle di rumah sakit ini, itu berarti rumah sakit ini seperti salon langganan Tao 'kan?

Kehadiran Yifan dan Tao di ruang prakteknya memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi dokter bernama lengkap Samantha Boyle ini, bagaimana tidak, kedua pasangan ini sudah mencatat daftar kelahiran delapan bayi di rumah sakit Legacy Salmon Creek.

Masa-masa kehamilan anak ke-8nya ini membuat Yifan terkadang mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Yifan bingung, setahunya Tao itu anti sekali dengan genre film horror dan bertema pembunuhan.

Tapi kali ini hampir setiap malam Tao akan mencari film-film bertema thrill di televisi.

Tak hanya itu saja, Tao terlihat menyeramkan di mata Yifan, bahkan Taonya ini sangat cerewet.

Pagi itu semuanya sudah duduk manis di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Luhan dan Xiumin yang terus saja berebut tentang pemain bola kesukaannya.

Suho anak laki-lakinya yang sudah berumur 6 tahun itu menatap miris kakak dan adik-adiknya.

Yixing yang duduk diam dan tenang.

Yifan yang kesulitan karna memangku anak kembarnya Chen dan Baekhyun yang sudah berumur 3 tahun itu bergerak-gerak liar di pangkuan Yifan.

Dan Chanyeol si kecil berumur 1,6 tahun itu duduk di baby chair khusus sambil tertawa riang menatap kakak kembarnya yang membuat papahnya kesusahan.

BRAK

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Bisa diem gak sih! Mau sarapan gak?! Kalo mau, pada diem! tutup mulutnya! "Ucap Tao sambil mengacungkan pisau di tangannya.

Semuanya diam, bukan hanya Luhan dan Xiumin yang berhenti bertengkar, bahkan Chen dan Baekhyun berhenti bertingkah seperti belatung jambu.

Tepat tanggal 12 Febuari 2009 anak ke delapannya lahir, yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Lagi-lagi Yifan hanya mengajak Yixing dan Suho kerumah sakit.

Dan menitipkan Xiumin, Luhan, si kembar Chen dan Baekhyun, sekaligus menitipkan Chanyeol agar diberi asi oleh Kibum di rumah Siwon.

"Dedek bayinya tidur... "Ini suara Suho.

"Kok kecil banget pah.. "Ucap Yixing sambil mengusap pipi bayi merah itu.

"Wu Kyungsoo bagaimana? Dokter Boyle yang mengusulkan, karna ia tahu bahwa ayahku orang Korea.. "Ucap Yifan.

"Aku setuju saja, sebagai balas jasa dokter Boyle juga, aku harap ini yang terakhir.. "Jawab Tao sambil mengusap kening Kyungsoo.

"Semoga... "Lirih Yifan dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dokter Boyle... "Ucap Yifan setelah kembali dari ingatannya.

"Iya, kan waktu hamil Kai kita pindah rumah sakit, dan melahirkan Kai di Rumah sakit Ridge Meadows, karna kamu bilang malu produksi anak terus.. "Tao menimpali.

"Berarti sudah hampir lima tahun ya, Kai saja sekarang sudah empat tahun, mungkin dokter Boyle kira kita udah berenti produksi "Ucap Yifan terkekeh sambil memegang janggutnya.

"Mamah, Papah, hiks.. "Kali ini Suho anak laki-lakinya yang berumur 12 tahun itu datang sambil berlutut di hadapannya dengan tampang memelas.

Sedangkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai menatap kakak laki-laki mereka yang ikut bergabung duduk di lantai.

"Pah, mah liat mereka.. "Ucap Suho.

Yifan dan Taopun mengikuti arah pandang Suho, dilihatnya keadaan rumahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedang bermain PS sesekali kedua anak perempuan itu saling menjambak, Chen dan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi muka mereka, bahkan cermin besar itu sudah penuh oleh olesan lipstick dan eyeliner.

Ada Chanyeol yang menumpahkan seluruh isi dus yang berisi sikat gigi dan pasta gigi persediaan yang disimpan Yifan, kini berserakan di lantai karna Chanyeol gunakan bersama Kai untuk menyikat gigi Monggu anjing Kai yang bagian bawahnya menggunakan celana dalam pororo milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa pah? Kenapa mah? Kenapa bukan Suho yang anak pertama? Kenapa gak ada yang mau dengerin Suho? Suho gak suka sama diri Suho sendiri karna adik-adik Suho gak ada yang mau ndengerin omongan Suho! Xiumin dan Lulu Jie juga tidak mau mengurus adik-adik, jika saja Suho dilahirkan pertama dan diberkati keberanian mungkin adik-adik Suho gak aneh begini! Adik suho pada nurut! Kenapa pah? Kenapa mah? Apa salah Suho? Apa salah Suho Tuhan? "

Yixing mengusap bahu Suho, dan Kyungsoo berusaha mencerna apa yang baru diucapkan kakaknya.

Nah ini dia jika sifat buruk anak paling normalnya kambuh, Suho akan menangis di hadapan Tao dan Yifan sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nih! Ini karna kamu gaulnya sama Siwon ge nih! Suho jadi begini! "

**November 2001**

Dokter Boyle mengatakan Tao sedang mengandung anak ke-3 nya.

Masa kehamilan Tao kali ini, Tao terlihat lebih, em.. sangat religius.

Hampir satu minggu sekali Yifan mengantarkan Tao ke rumah Siwon sepupunya.

Tiap hari minggu Siwon akan mengajak Istri dan anak mereka Choi Minho yang berumur 2 tahun ke Gereja Bethel International Church.

Tapi bukan ini yang jadi masalah, sejak saat itu, sejak Tao pergi bersama Siwon.

Hampir tiap hari Tao meminta ke rumah Siwon, bukan untuk kunjungan biasa, tapi meminta Siwon untuk mengajarinya soal agama, bahkan memaksa Siwon untuk menemaninya ke gereja untuk berdoa.

Bukannya Yifan suami yang tidak tahu agama, tapi ya memang Taonya hanya mau menerima siraman agama dari Siwon.

Tidak hanya ke Gereja utuk berdoa, pulangnya pasti mata Tao sembab berlinang penuh air mata dan memeluk Yifan.

Yifan memandang Siwon bingung meminta penjelasan, tapi yang di tatap juga berekspresi bingung.

Sepanjang perjalannan Tao terus menangis sesegukan di dalam mobil.

Turun dari mobil Tao berlari kecil memasuki rumah mereka, dan menemui anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain ditemani bibi Ellen asisten rumah tangga mereka.

"Kamu kenapa sih? "Yifan memandang Tao yang duduk di lantai, dan anak-anaknya Xiumin dan Luhan yang menatap Mama mereka bingung.

'Grep'

Tao menarik Yifan kedalam pelukannya, membuat Yifan ikut duduk di lantai.

"Hiks, maaf jika aku belum menjadi istri yang baik buat kamu.. "Ucap Tao.

"Kamu ini kenapa? "Ucap Yifan bingung, tapi pria berumur 25 tahun itu membalas pelukan istrinya.

"Tadi di gereja Siwon ge nasehatin aku, supaya aku bisa jadi istri yang baik dan ibu yang baik buat anak-anak, maaf aku sempet marah ke kamu karna bikin aku hamil lagi, tapi gak apa-apa asal kamu seneng, mulai sekarang aku bakal berusaha biar jadi istri yang lebih baik lagi.. "Ucap Tao panjang lebar.

Yifan tersenyum canggung, ini pasti karna siraman agama Siwon, tapi masa sih Tao sampe aneh begini.

"Xiumin, Lulu, sini sama Mamah.. "Tao memanggil kedua puteri kecilnya.

Kedua boca berumur satu tahunan itu merangkak riang kearah mamah mereka.

'Cup' 'Cup'

"Maaf ya mamah gak bisa ngasih kalian kasih sayang penuh, habis papah kamu bikin kalian punya adik lagi, tapi mamah mulai sekarang bakal lebih merhatiin kalian.. "Ucap Tao sambil mengecupi pipi gembil kedua puterinya.

Sedangkan Yifan berekspresi bodoh.

Tak hanya berhenti disini, mungkin karna terlalu seringnya Tao bergaul dengan Siwon, semua yang Tao lakukan harus perfec, harus sempurna, jika tidak, Tao akan menangis dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tanggal 22 Agustus 2002.

Anak laki-laki pertamanya lahir, di sudut ruangan ada Kibum yang sedang memangku Minho, sedangkan Siwon memangku kedua puteri Yifan.

Yifan menatap Tao jengah karna bukannya istirahat Tao malah menangis.

"Hiks, maafin aku ya, kamu kan tadi baru pulang kerja, pasti kamu capek, harusnya lahirannya ditunda dulu "Ucap Tao.

"Siwon ge ngajarin apa sih ke Tao?! "Yifan menatap Siwon kesal.

"Sungguh, aku hanya mengajarinya agar bisa jadi istri yang baik, tapi aku gak tau malah jadinya begini.. "Siwon gugup melihat keadaan Tao.

Seorang suster menyerahkan bayi ke gendongan Tao, reflek Siwon dan Kibum berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Tao untuk melihat anak ke-3 Yifan.

Mata Yifan membola, menatap bayi laki-lakinya yang sedang tertudur damai.

"Kok, jangan-jangan kamu selama ini deket sama Siwon ge karna ini anak dia ya?! "Ucap Yifan memandang Tao, sontak Tao berhenti manangis dan menatap bayinya.

'PLAK'

Yifan mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Siwon.

"Kamu kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan! Ayo tes DNA! "Ucap Siwon tak terima.

"Wo- wonie, ba-bayinya.. "Ucap Kibum menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan.

"Sungguh bumie, aku berani tes DNA sekarang! "

"Namanya Suho ya! Aku mau nama itu, Suho juga mirip Siwon ge, tampan heheheh "Ucap Tao memecahkan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Aku pegang omongamu! "Lirih Kibum menatap Siwon tajam.

**.**

**.**

Yifan dan Tao kembali dari masa lalunya.

"Tapi bener ya Suho mirip Siwon ge, lihat tuh mukanya mirip banget.. "Ucap Tao menatap Yifan.

Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Suho yang kini duduk di lantai bersama Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

"Mamah! Liat nih Monggu giginya cudah belcih, tadi giginya dicikat cama Chanyeol ge.. "Bocah berumur empat tahun itu berdiri dihadapan Tao dan Yifan sambil menunjukan anak anjingnya yang bagian bawahnya menggunakan celana dalam pororo milik Kyungsoo.

Nah ini dia musuh bebuyutan Yifan, anak bungsunya ini sangat menyebalkan dimata Yifan.

"Mama, Kai mau cucu.. "Ucap anak itu manja.

Tuh kan benar!

"Kai gak boleh begitu kasian Mamah.. "Suho menasehati adik kecilnya itu.

"Kai kan udah gede! Masa masih minum susu mamah! Kai kan mau punya dedek! Itu nanti buat dedek! Bukan buat Kai! "Ceramah Kyungsoo.

"Emang umur Kai berapa? "Yixing manatap Suho bingung.

Yifan mengelus dadanya dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Minum susu di gelas aja ya, kan Mamah juga gak ada air susunya.. "Ucap Yifan selembut mungkin.

"Gak! Gak mau! Maunya cucu Mamah! "Bocah kecil itu balik menatap Yifan sengit.

"Eh iya iya, tapi itu Monggunya dilepasin dulu sana.. "Ucap Tao menengahi pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

Kai mengangguk ceria dan berlarian menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka untuk menaruh anak anjing kesayangannya.

"Nah Kalo Kai pasti karna kamu deket sama Jonghyun! "Ucap Yifan.

"Masa sih? "

"Liat tuh kulitnya aja begitu warnanya, sifatnya juga sama, kecil-kecil tapi byuntae! "

'Tak '

"Kalo Kai byuntae terus kamu apa? Eh aku jadi inget waktu hamil Kai dulu.. "Lirih Tao setelah memukul dahi Yifan.

**Agustus 2009**

Sekitar awal bulan Agustus Tao merasa dirinya tidak enak badan dan mual-mual.

"Ge, jangan-jangan aku hamil lagi.. "Ucap Tao mendekati Yifan yang sedang duduk di sofa setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yifan yang sedang membaca korannya, reflek membuangnya kesembarang arah.

"Yang bener kamu?! "tanya Yifan memastikan.

"Mangkanya kita kerumah sakit sekarang.. "Saran Tao.

Yifan mengangguk dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Ellen, jaga anak-anak ya, kalo Kyungsoo nangis susunya ada di pantry dapur, aku mau menemani Tao kerumah sakit.. "Ucap Yifan sambil memakai jacketnya.

"Nyonya hamil lagi? "wanita yang sudah berkepala empat itu bertanya.

"Eh, i-itu ini juga mau diperiksa.. "Ucap Yifan malu, dan pergi menemui Tao yang sudah duduk manis di mobilnya.

Ellen tersenyum, melihat ekspresi majikannya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu mau punya adik lagi... "Ucap Ellen sembil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo bayi 6 bulan itu dalam gendongannya.

Yifan dengan serius menatap jalanan Vancouver sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Loh ge, kita kemana, rumah sakitnya kan belok kanan.. "Ucap Tao bingung, karna seharusnya mereka belok kanan di persimpangan tadi.

"Gak Zi, kita ganti rumah sakit, kita ke Rumah sakit Ridge Meadows, aku malu ketemu dokter Boyle.. " Jelas Yifan.

Yifan dan Tao memasuki ruang pemeriksaan, Wajah Yifan berkerut tak suka setelah mengetahui bahwa dokter kandungan di rumah sakit ini seorang laki-laki.

"Bisa berbaring, biar saya memeriksa anda.. "Ucap dokter itu ramah.

Tao dan Yifan menatap dokter itu bingung, karna pria dengan setelan jas putih ini menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Sang dokter yang ditatap seperti itu tersenyum.

"Zhoumi, kulihat dari nama kalian juga orang China 'kan? "Ucap dokter yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi itu.

"Wah senang bertemu dengan orang China juga.. "Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum setelah membaringkan tubuhnya.

Dahi Yifan membentuk persimpangan, ia tak suka dokter berhidung panjang itu menyentuh dan mengusap perut istrinya.

"Selamat, usianya dua minggu.. "Zhoumi menjabat tangan Yifan.

"Ja- jadi? Ta- Tao hamil? "Ucap Yifan gugup.

"Iya tuan, anak pertama ya? Pantas gugup begini "Zhoumi tersenyum ramah.

Tao tersenyum canggung sedangkan Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Cek kandungan yang rutin ya.. "Nasehat Zhoumi.

Yifan dan Tao keluar dari ruangan praktek Zhoumi.

"Anak pertama darimana? Jelas-jelas anak ke sembilan! "Gerutu Tao.

"Sekarang kita pake rumah sakit ini? "Tanya Tao membuyarkan lamunan Yifan.

"Ya gimana lagi, gak apa-apa dokternya laki-laki, lagipula aku malu sama dokter dan suster-suster di Rumah sakit Legacy Salmon Creek "

"Lagian kamu sih gak hati-hati! Jadinya hamil lagi 'kan? "Gerutu Tao.

"Kamunya juga gak antisipasi "protes Yifan.

"Kamu kan tau! Di meja kamar, di pintu kamar mandi, di lemari pakaian, bahkan di dalam kamar mandi aku taruh kalender masa subur aku! Tapi emang kamu peduli hah?, aku mau nolak juga gimana, itu kan kewajiban aku sebagai istri kamu! "Bela Tao.

"Iya, maaf, ini yang terakhir! "

Bulan ke bulan masa kehamilan Tao dihabiskan di Cafe, Tao sering sekali meminta Yifan untuk ke Laxy Cafe, Laxy Cafe adalah Cafe terbesar milik Yifan yang di jalankan oleh Jonghyun.

Yifan sering kesal sendiri karna Tao sangat manja ke Jonghyun.

Minta dibikini Coklat lah, Cup cake lah, bahkan minta di suapi Jonghyun makan cake, jelas-jelas ada Yifan di situ.

Yifan memandang Jonghyun tajam, menurut Yifan Jonghyun teman kuliahnya itu rajanya yadong!

Jelas saja Yifan khawatir dengan kedekatan Jonghyun dan Tao, apalagi Jonghyun si kulit gelap itu masih single.

14 Mei 2010 anaknya lahir, dibantu oleh Zhoumi.

Walaupun Yifan sebenarnya sedikit kesal karna Zhoumi pasti melihat itu istrinya, ya.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kok kulitnya gelap? Yang ini anak Jonghyun ya? "Ucap Yifan sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya.

"Kamu mau aku nikah beneran sama Jonghyun?! "Ucap tao lemas.

Kali ini Yifan tidak mengajak salah satu anaknya ke rumah sakit.

Anak-anaknya Yifan titipkan di rumah Key dan jinki, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang memang beberapa bulan ini numpang minum ASI Kibum berada di rumah Siwon.

"Owekkkk.. owekkk "Bayinya ini menangis.

"Coba sini aku susuin.. "Ucap Tao.

Tao membuka kancing piyama rumah sakitnya dan mendekatkan Kai ke dadanya.

"Eh.. "Sentak Tao kaget.

Tentu saja Kaget, baru hendak menuntun bayinya ini untuk menyusu, tiba-tiba saja mulut bayinya itu sudah otomatis sendiri menempel dan menghisap air susunya.

"Kok begini sih, biasanya kan sedikit susah, bener nih! Kayaknya ketularan Jonghyun.. "Ucap Yifan memandang anak laki-lakinya itu tak habis fikir.

"Namanya Kai ya, Jonghyun ge yang mengusulkan.. "Ucap Tao.

"Tuh kan! Jangan-jangan bener ayahnya ini Jonghyun! "Yifan memandang Tao tak percaya.

"Kamu ngomong gitu lagi aku bakal beneran nikah sama Jonghyun nih! Ya sebagai terimakasih aja, kan dia aku repotin waktu hamil Kai dulu.. "Ucap Tao.

"Baiklah Wu Kai, bagus juga nama dari Jonghyun.. "Ucap Yifan, dan kembali menatap anaknya yang sedang menyusu itu dengan, 'Brutal' menurut Yifan.

**.**

**.**

Yifan kembali dari nostalgianya, Pria berumur 38 tahun itu memandang Tao dengan Kai yang sudah menempel seperti cicak di dada Tao.

"Ahhh ya! Kai Jangan digigit.. "Ringis Tao.

Yifan ingin sekali memukul pantat bocah ini, apa-apaan itu menggigit?

Yifan bingung sendiri dengan bocah yang baru berumur 4 tahun bulan mei tahun ini, jangan-jangan Kai sering mengintip aktivitasnya bersama Tao mengingat bocah ini tidur sekamar dengannya.

Yifan mengusap keningnya, mata itu membola, jangan-jangan benar malam itu Kai melihatnya.

Iya malam itu! Hambir saja Yifan dan Tao ketahuan oleh Kai, dan malam itu, adalah malam kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Tao hamil lagi.

~Sekitar akhir bulan Agustus 2013.

Malam itu Yifan memindahkan Kai yang tidur di tengah ranjang ke pinggir, Pria berambut pirang itu mulai memeluk pinggang Tao yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Lihat kalender sayang... "Gumam Tao dalam tidurnya, Tao sudah hafal jika Yifan sudah seperti ini.

"Aku bakal hati-hati! Cepet mumpung Kai tidur.. "Ucap Yifan, tangannya mulai bergriliya dari balik selimut.

Tao memandang Yifan dengan mata sayunya yang masih mengantuk, mata panda itu melirik kesamping dan dilihatnya Kai anaknya yang berumur tiga tahun itu sedang tidur lelap di pinggir ranjang.

Wanita cantik itu merapihkan rambutnya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Baginya, permintaan Yifan adalah kewajiban baginya.

Malam itu keduanya bergerak cepat untuk aktivitas suami istri mereka, Tao bahkan menggigit bahu Yifan agar tak mengeluarkan suara bising yang akan mengganggu tidur Kai sedangkan Yifan berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan kegiatan ini.

"Hikss.. hiks.. "

Tao dan Yifan membeku mendengar suara rengekan Kai dalam tidurnya.

Suami istri itu menengok ke sisi kanan mereka, dilihatnya Kai yang menggeliat tanda ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Cepat! Selesaikan! "Ucap Tao selirih mungkin.

Yifan hanya mengangguk dan semakin cepat menyelesaikan aktivatasnya.

"Hiks Mamah... "

"Ahhh... "

'PLAK'

"Wu Stupid Yi Fan! Kenapa di dalam!"Maki Tao lirih setelah memukul dada telanjang suaminya.

"Oh tuhan, aku gugup tadi, a-aku belum sempat mencabutnya! "Ucap Yifan minta maaf dari atas tubuh Tao.

"Hiks Mamah... hueee.. hiks.. "

Baik Yifan maupun Tao menatap bocah tiga tahun itu yang kini sudah duduk sambil mengusap matanya yang basah karna air mata.

Dengan kekuatan 100km cahaya Tao mendorong Yifan dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ah sayang, sini tidur lagi.. "Ucap Tao setelah mengatur nada suaranya.

"Kai mau cucu.. "Ucap bocah itu lucu, tapi tidak bagi Yifan.

"Kenapa Mamah cama Papah gak pake baju? "Tanya Kai dengan polosnya.

"Eh- em i- itu kita kepanasan, disini gerah.. "Bohong Tao.

Kai, bocah tiga tahun itu menganggu polos, dan ikut melepaskan baju tidur bergambar angry birdnya.

"Kai juga gerah.. "Ucap Bocah itu dan merangkak kearah Tao.

'DAK'

"Papah geser kesana! "Ucap Kai menendang-nendang Yifan dengan kaki kecilnya.

Dan setelah itu, bocah menyebalkan itu sudah dengan nyaman menghisap mainanya.

'**BRAK'**

Yifan kembali dari lamunannya tentang kejadian penyebab Tao hamil lagi setelah mendengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras.

Dilihatnya Xiumin sang pelaku suara gaduh tadi karna membanting PS3nya, PS3 yang baru 1 bulan lalu ganti.

"Jiejie menyebalkan! Kalau kalah gak perlu dibanting dong! " Luhan menatap Xiumin tak terima.

"Habis kamu curang! "

"Mamah, Papah! Chen gege dan Baekhyun gege membuat Monggu jadi kotor lagi dengan lipstick dan eyeliner.. "Lapor Chanyeol.

Yifan menatap anaknya itu, dilihatnya anjing berbulu coklat ikal itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di tangan Chen dan Baekhyun.

"Wah, sini sayang, kau harus aku bersihkan, sini aku sikat bulumu, aku punya pasta gigi rasa semangka.. "Ucap Chanyeol semangat dan menarik anak anjing itu dari tikaman Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Semuanya berisik banget! Gak pada kasian sama mamah sama Bibi Ellen yang bersihin rumah! rumah jadi berantakan begini! emang pada mau bersihin hah! "Si kecil Kyungsoo memulai acara mengomelnya.

"Tuh kan pah, lihat, lihat mereka semua, Tuhan, kenapa kau lahirkan aku dalam keluarga ini?, apa salah hamba tuhan? "Suho mulai merutuki dirinya kembali.

"Loh, kok pada begini sih, emang ini keluarga apa? Eh kalian siapa? Aku siapa ?" Ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar rengekan Suho.

"Kai jangan digigit! "

Yifan menoleh kearah Tao, karna lagi-lagi Kai mengigit itunya.

"Eh.. "

"Ahhhh! Aduh! "Teriak Tao kesakitan.

Semuanya terdiam, bahkan Chanyeol yang berada dikamar mandipun kembali ke ruang sofa setelah mendengar teriakan Mamahnya.

Kai turun dari pangkuan Tao, karna mungkin saja dirinya yang membuat Mamahnya sakit.

"Aduh... "Pekik Tao kesakitan.

"Kamu kenapa? "Tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Perutku Yifan ge... Bayinya! "

**.**

**.**

**~Bersambung~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hallo semuanya, aku bawa Chap -3 nya.<p>

Sorry ya kalo tambah jelek hehehe, tapi aku udah berusaha semaximal mungkin.

Sorry for typo(s), Aku ngetiknya ngebut.

Makasih yang udah Review, sorry gak bisa aku sebutin, aku selalu ngetik ini dalam keadaan off-line sih hehe , tapi aku berterimakasih banget.

Makasih juga bagi yang udah follow dan Fav.

Panggil aku Ko aja ya, jangan Thor, Aku bukan Thor yang punya palu gede itu wkwkwk.

Oke say Di review ya, Lophe You

#Mumumu


	4. Chapter 4

Title :The Big Wu Family

Cast :- Wu Yi Fan

-Huang Zi Tao

-All Member of EXO

Genre :Family, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer :Cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Leght : ?

Rate : T/ Nyerempet dikit

Author :Ko Chen Teung

**~000~**

"Ahhhh! Aduh! "Teriak Tao kesakitan.

Semuanya terdiam, bahkan Chanyeol yang berada di kamar mandipun kembali ke ruang sofa setelah mendengar teriakan Mamahnya.

Kai turun dari pangkuan Tao, karna mungkin saja dirinya yang membuat Tao sakit.

"Aduh... "Pekik Tao kesakitan.

"Kamu kenapa? "Tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Perutku Yifan... Bayinya! "

* * *

><p><strong>~The Big Wu Family~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

"Ba-bayinya mau keluar? "Tanya Yifan terbata.

**Plak!**

"Cepat bawa aku ke rumah sakit! Sekarang! "Ucap Tao setelah memukul kepala suaminya itu.

"Eh.. i-iya, Ellen tolong jaga anak-anak, Tao mau melahirkan, biar nanti aku suruh Siwon ge membantu mengurus anak-anak.. "Ucap Yifan sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"A-aduh ge! Cepat! Perutku! "Tao meringis kesakitan.

"Ini Papah, tasnya... "Kyungsoo, bocah perempuan itu berlari kecil sambil mendorong koper yang cukup besar yang memang sudah disiapkan jauh hari sebelumnya jika suatu waktu tiba-tiba Tao akan melahirkan.

"Lulu sama Xiumin jaga adik-adik ya! Suho juga jaga yang lainnya jika jiejiemu itu tidak bisa diandalkan! "Ucap Yifan, Pria jangkung itu memapah Tao berjalan, di sebelahnya ada Chanyeol yang membantu membawa koper berwarna ungu tua itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Yifan segera menyalakan mobilnya itu, pria tampan itu melirik Tao yang meringis kesakitan di sebelahnya.

"Ayo jalan papah... "

**Eh..**

"Kai ngapain ikut?! "Yifan menatap bocah empat tahun itu yang sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang.

"Kan Kai belum celecai minum cucunya.. "

**Hah?**

"Chen! Baekhyun! Jangan mainan terus! Ini suruh Kai turun! "Yifan menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan berteriak kepada anak kembarnya itu.

"Aduh.. ge! Cepat! Aku udah gak kuat lagi... "Wanita berambut hitam itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perut buncitnya.

"Papah jahat huweee... "

Tanpa memperdulikan tangisan anak bungsunya yang sudah diseret keluar oleh si kembar itu, Yifan dengan segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah besarnya itu.

"Ha- halo ge, bisa ke rumah gak? Tao melahirkan sekarang, tolong titip anak-anak ya.. "Ucap Yifan tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya dalam mengemudi.

"**Eh! Ta-tapi aku... "**

"Terimakasih banyak ge.. "

**Pip**

"Loh ge? Kenapa belok ke-? "Tanya Tao saat Yifan memutar stirnya ke kanan di persimpan.

"Kita ke Rumah sakit Ridge Meadows... "Jawab Yifan.

"Tapi ge itu kejahuan! Aku udah gak kuat... "Ringis Tao kesakitan.

"Tahan Tao seben-... "

"Argghh! Gege! Air ketubannya sudah pecah! "Triak Tao.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi kita belum sampai.. "

"PUTAR BALIK MOBILNYA! CEPAT! KE RUMAH SAKIT DOKTER BOYLE AJA! "Triak Tao kesal, disaat seperti ini suaminya masih saja keras kepala.

Yifan mengangguk, bagaikan adegan action di fast and furious Yifan memutar stirnya berbalik arah, tanpa memperdulikan klakson-klakson mobil yang bersahutan akibat aksi nekat Yifan.

"Aduh gege! Cepat ge! Bayinya arghhhh... "

Seolah dirinya adalah pembalap F1, sesampainya di Rumah sakit Legacy Salmon Creek Yifan menghentikan mobilnya dengan putaran tajam, menciptakan bunyi decitan memekakan akibat gesekan ban mobilnya dengan aspal, dan keluar sambil berlarian dari mobil hitamnya itu.

"Bisa bantu? Ada yang mau melahirkan... "Ucap Yifan.

Para perawat yang mendegarpun segera berlarian membawa ranjang dorong itu tepat di depan mobil Yifan, dan membaringkan wanita yang sedang kesakitan itu.

**.**

**.**

Yifan mengedarkan mata tajamnya ke penjuru ruang bersalin, suasana yang seharusnya tegang itu tidak terlalu kentara.

Bahkan Yifan bisa melihat beberapa perawat yang sibuk berlalu lalang terlihat menahan tawa saat melihat Yifan dan Tao yang sudah banjir keringat.

Kesal, tapi bercampur malu juga.

"Dimana dokternya? istri saya sudah kesakitan.. "Tanya Yifan pada perawat wanita yang sedang menata baskom alumunium itu.

"Sedang menuju kesini tuan.. "Ucap perawat berambut emas itu dan setelahnya terlihat bibir tebalnya mengerucut menahan tawa yang membuat Yifan merenggut kesal.

Wanita dalam balutan jas putih itu memasuki ruang bersalin dengan terburu-buru diikuti beberapa perawat yang segera menutup pintu kaca gelap itu.

Dokter berambut platina itu sedikit membuka mulutnya kaget setelah itu senyum ramah tersuing di bibirnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, aku fikir sudah... "

"Bisa tolong istri saya sekarang? Dia sudah kesakitan.. "Potong Yifan, membuat dokter bernama Samantha Boyle itu segera mengunakan sarung tangan karet berwarna putih itu.

"Nyonya seperti biasa, tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan buang dari mulut perlahan... "Instruksinya yang diikuti oleh Tao.

"Terus lakukan dan dorong perlahan.. "

Yifan meniup kening Tao yang berkeringat.

"Terus lakukan, sudah terlihat kepalanya... "

"Hahh.. hah... arghhhhh... "Tao berusaha mendorong sekuat tenaganya dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"AAARGGHHHHH... "Teriak Tao akhirnya setelah dirasa bayi dalam perutnya sudah keluar.

"Hahh.. hahh.. aku berhasil ge, bayinya sudah keluar... "Lirih Tao, mata wanita itu terpejam.

"... "

Hening...

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam, Yifan menatap dokter Boyle yang mematung menatap Bayi dalam gendongannya itu yang juga ikut diam.

"Ba- bayinya... "Dokter Boyle terbata.

"Ke- kenapa bayinya tidak menangis dok? "Tanya Yifan ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudnya? "Tao akhirnya membuka matanya setelah merasa aura aneh di ruangan ini.

**Plak**

Dokter Boyle memukul bokong bayi yang masih di lumuri darah itu.

"... "Masih tak ada reaksi.

Yifan berjalan mendekat kearah dokter boyle, ditatapnya bayi yang dalam diam itu.

Jika dipahami terlihat perut bayi merah itu yang kembang kempis, menandakan adanya kehidupan, tapi kenapa tak ada tangisan sama sekali?

**PLAK!**

Dengan kekuatan yang 'Cukup' keras Yifan memukul Bayi yang sedang menghisap ibu jarinya itu.

"Owekkk owekkk "Akhirnya bayi itu menangis, semuanya yang sepertinya sempat menahan nafas itu akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya lega, termaksuk Tao.

**Surrrrr**

Sebuah cairan keluar mengenai tangan Yifan, bayinya buang air kecil.

"Owekk owekkk "

"... "Dan setelahnya bayi merah itu kembali terdiam.

"Ah mungkin bayinya mengantuk, setidaknya bayi ini baik-baik saja... "Ucap dokter Boyle menatap bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Biar dibersihkan dulu... "Dokter wanita itu menyerahkannya pada perawat yang tadi sempat mentertawai Yifan.

"Kalian punya anak lagi? Aku fikir sudah tidak.. "Canda dokter kandungan itu.

Yifan tersenyum kaku.

"Kebetulan ini anak ke sepuluh kami.. "Jawab Yifan, disambut senyum canggung Tao.

"Berarti aku melewatkan sesuatu, ya sudah istirahatlah, nanti jika sudah selesai dibersihkan Bayinya akan di bawa kesini.. "Tersenyum ramah, dokter berambut platina itu berjalan keluar.

"Aduh aku malu banget ini... "Yifan memijat keningnya.

"Tap ge, bayinya kok tadi gak nangis ya? "Tanya Tao.

"Aku sempet ketakutan juga tadi.. "

"Berarti bayinya kaya kamu, pendiem.. "Ucap Tao.

"Tapi aku gak usil begitu, liat nih tangan aku basah gara-gara dikencingin tadi.. "Ucap Yifan sambil menunjukan tangannya.

"Tuan silahkan keluar sebentar, biar nyonya Tao kami bersihkan dulu... "Perawat perempuan itu berucap sopan yang diangguki oleh Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil besar dan mewah itu berhenti di pelataran parkir rumah sakit.

Seorang pria tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya keluar dari mobilnya, di ikuti oleh wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus dengan bayi berumur sekitar satu tahun dalam gendongannya.

"Anak-anak ayo keluar... "Ucap Kibum.

Dan bagaikan bus wisata, bocah-bocah dibawah umur itu bertebaran keluar mobil pria bernama Choi Siwon ini.

Siwon menatap bocah- bocah yang berbaris rapih termaksuk ada Minho anak pertamanya yang berumur 15 tahun dan Taemin yang seumuran dengan Kai.

Penampilan yang seadanya, namun tak menghilangkan kesan lucu untuk bocah-bocah ini.

Ada Xiumin dan Luhan yang hanya menata asal rambut panjangnya, dan Chen dan Baekhyun, wajah bocah 8 tahun itu masih ada sedikit noda lipstick dan eyeliner karna hanya sempat cuci muka dengan jurus kilat.

"Sebagian ikut paman, yang lain bantu Xiumin dan Lulu jie bawain barang-barang ya.. "Ucap Siwon.

Dan setelahnya Siwon dan kibum berjalan memasuki area rumah sakit, diikuti beberapa anak-anak kecil di belakangnya.

Luhan dan Xiumin menatap adik-adiknya.

Ada Suho, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Nah cepat bantu aku menurunkan ini dari bagasi.. "Ucap Xiumin.

"Kenapa ada dus yang isinya pasta gigi? Ini pasti Chanyeol yang memasukannya... "Kesal Luhan.

"Yixing, jangan diam saja, bantu kami.. "Ucap Suho menatap gadis berumur 10 tahun itu yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh emang aku suruh ngapain? Kenapa aku gak ikut paman Siwon tadi? Kita ngapain disini? "Yixing memilin rok merah yang digunakannya.

"Ini! Udah jiejie bawa ini! "Kyungsoo mendorong sebuah troli bayi ke arah Yixing.

"Kenapa pake bawa troli bayi segala sih? "Gumam Xiumin.

"Kai naik ya jiejie.. "Bocah empat tahun itu merangkak naik keatas dorongan bayi yang ada di hadapan Yixing.

Ke enam bocah itu menatap penjuru rumah sakit sambil menenteng masing-masing barang yang dibawanya.

"Kita kemana? "Tanya Luhan.

"Kita tanya dokter itu aja.. "Ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang dokter pria yang berdiri gagah di dekat meja resepsionis.

Mata Xiumin dan Luhan membola.

"Kau bawa ini! "Xiumin menyerahkan dus berukuran sedang ditangannya ke tangan Suho.

"Kau juga bawa ini bocah! "Giliran Luhan menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya kepada Kai yang duduk manis di atas troli.

Kedua gadis yang sering ribut itu kini sibuk merapihkan penampilan mereka.

"Ayo kita kesana... "ucap keduanya semangat.

"Hai dokter.. "Ucap Xiumin kepada dokter tampan itu.

"Hai Van persie... "

**Eh..**

Dokter tampan itu merapihkan dasinya sambil tertawa lirih mendengar Luhan yang memanggilnya Van Persie.

"Aku bukan Van Presie, Martin Float bisa dibaca? "si rambut pirang itu menunjukan tag namanya.

"Bagini dokter.. "Ucap Xiumin menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya.

"A-aku saja yang tanya! Kau ini kegatelan sekali! "Luhan tak terima dan mendorong Xiumin, membuat dokter jangkung ini menatap bingung kedua gadis belasan tahun di hadapannya.

"Doktel... "Martin menunduk, dilihatnya bocah yang paling kecil diantara mereka menari-narik jas putihnya dari troli bayi.

"Doktel Tau di mana Mama Kai? Kai aus mau mimi cucu.. "

Martin mengerenyit bingung karna tak mengerti dengan apa yang bocah ini ucapkan.

"Kai bisa gak jangan mikirin susu mulu! "Kesal Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan yang di protes tak memperdulikannya.

"Where, where milk, aduh papah belum ngajalin Kai bahasa ingglis... "Renggut Kai.

"Dokter, where is, eh kita nyari apa sih? "Yixing yang niatnya meluruskan malah ikut bingung.

"Dokter bisa tunjukan di mana ruang bersalin? Mamah saya habis melahirkan, atas nama Wu Zi Tao "Ucap Suho menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sudah dipelajarinya.

Martin tersenyum sebentar dan menayakan pada wanita resepsionis di sebelahnya.

"Sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, Daisy nomor 7, dari sini lurus belok kanan, ada tulisannya... "Ucap Martin tersenyum tampan.

Suho mengangguk, dan setelahnya bocah laki-laki itu menarik kedua kakaknya yang masih ribut itu di ikuti Kyungsoo dan Yixing mendorong troli yang berisi Kai.

"Mamah! "Triak Kai setelah sampai di ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan kakak dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Dimana dus yang warna kuning? "Tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan.

"Yang isinya pasta gigi 'Kan? "Jawab Luhan.

"Chanyeol, papah udah bilang berenti sikat gigi terus menerus! "Ucap Yifan kesal, dan setelahnya Chanyeol memilih duduk di samping Minhoo.

"Chen, Baekhyun! Jangan dimainin bunganya! "Instrupsi Yifan pada anak kembarnya yang sudah ada di dunia meraka sendiri, terlihat Vas bunga yang seharusnya ada dimeja kini tergeletak di lantai dengan bunga-bunga itu yang sudah berpindah tempat di atas kepala Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Lulu, Xiumin duduk manis! Ini sisir! Rapihin rambutnya.. "Ucap Yifan dan menyerahkan sisir.

"Kyungsoo, Suho, barang-barangnya taruh di situ aja ya.. "Ucap Yifan dan diangguki oleh anak terpatuhnya itu.

"Mamah kenapa? Mamah sakit apa? "Yixing berucap khawatir menatap Tao yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Tao tersenyum lembut.

"Mamah habis lahiran sayang, udah ikut duduk sama yang lain sana.. "Ucap Tao.

Kai dengan susah payah merangkak turun dari troli bayi, dan dengan susah payah juga bocah itu merangkak menaiki ranjang Tao.

"Ini adek Kai ya mah.. "Ucap Kai menatap bocah bayi berkulit putih yang ada dalam gendongan mamahnya.

"Gege kenapa dibawa sih semuanya? "Kesal Yifan menatap Siwon yang sedang duduk bersama istrinya.

"Maaf aja ya, aku gak mau gila ngurusin mereka di rumah kamu, jadi aku bawa aja.. "Jawab Siwon acuh.

"Maaf juga ya, kami gak sempet ngerapihin penampilan mereka.. "Giliran Kibum berujar maklum.

"Bayinya lucu ya... "Ucap Yixing menatap adik barunya.

"Cowo ya? Pasti nanti gedenya ganteng.. "Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kamu harus rajin gosok gigi... " –Chanyeol

"Kamu yang nurt ya..." –Suho

"Namanya siapa? " –Xiumin.

"VanLu ya pah... " –Luhan

"Aku tidak terima! "bantah Xiumin.

"Namanya Sehun ya pah, mah... "Usul Baekhun dan Chen yang kini ikut bergabung bersama saudaranya mengelilingi ranjang mamahnya.

"Itu nama dari mana?"Tanya Tao.

"Nama dari kita, ya pah, ya mah, adik bayinya namanya itu aja.. "Jelas Baekhyun yang diangguki Chen.

"Ya udah Wu Sehun... "Ucap Kris akhirnya.

"Kok dedek Cehun diem aja cih... "Celetuk Kai.

"Dedek Kai ngantuk kata Minhoo oppa.. "jawab Taemin.

"Iya dari tadi tidur terus, biarin mungkin dedeknya capek.. "Minhoo ikut-ikutan.

"Kayanya yang ini beneran mirip kamu ge, selama aku hamil 'kan emang selalu di deket kamu.. "Ucap Tao.

"Bener tuh, serem dong nanti gedenya, dingin kaya Yifan... "Sambung Siwon.

"Emang aku nyeremin ya?! "Kesal Yifan.

"Eh udah jangan berisik, nanti bayinya keganggu.. "Nasehat Kibum.

"Gak bakalan, kayanya dibanting juga gak bangun ahhkk ya! "

Yifan meringis kesakitan saat Tao menjambak surai pirangnya.

"Kamu yang bakalan aku banting nanti! "omel Tao.

"Mamah Kai mau cucu, mamah udah ada cucunya kaya bibi Kibum 'kan? "Kai berucap manja sambil menatap Kibum yang sedang memangku Krystal.

"Kai, susunya buat adek, Sehun aja belum minum susu.. "Ucap Yifan selembut mungkin.

"Kai 'kan sekarang udah punya adek! Gak boleh! cucunya buat adek Sehun! "Omel Kyungsoo.

"Kan cucunya ada dua! Yang kanan buat Kai yang kiri buat Cehun! Eh tapi nanti papah yang mana? Lagian pada bilang Kai udah gede gak boleh minum cucu mamah! Papah aja macih minum cucu sama mamah! "

**Omegat!**

"Tuh kan! Ketahuan sekarang! Masih nyalahin Jonghyun hah?! "Omel Siwon.

Yifan menunduk malu, dan Tao yang bersemu merah.

"Ya mah, Kai mau cucu cekalang... "Ucap Kai manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Tao yang sedang menggendong Sehun.

"Aduh tapi dedeknya gimana? Ya udah sini biar Papah yang gendong Sehun.. "Ucap Tao hendak menyerahkan Sehun ke gendongan Yifan.

**Deg!**

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengerenyit saat dilihatnya Bayi yang memejamkan matanya itu menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ke- kenapa bayi baru lahir bisa tersenyum seperti itu... "Siwon berujar ngeri.

Kai sudah bersiap diri meminum jatahnya.

**1**

**2**

**3**

"Owekkk owekkkk "Bayi itu menangis.

"Aduh Kai, nanti aja ya, Sehun nangis, biar Sehun yang minum Susu dulu.. "Ucap Tao akhirnya, dan mengambil alih Sehun ke dalam gendongannya.

Yifan bergidik ngeri menatap Bayi yang sedang meminum susu itu, Yifan yakin bayi itu tersenyum miring dan mengejek walaupun kedua matanya itu terpejam damai.

Kai memberenggut kesal.

Ditatapnya adik barunya itu yang tersenyum mengejek dibalik mainannya (Susu untuk Kai).

"Papah... "Bisik Kai di telinga Yifan.

Yifanpun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Kai.

"Cepeltinya kita punya caingan... "Ucap kai sok dewasa.

Yifan mengangguki ucapan Kai, keduanyapun menatap tajam Bayi yang sedang menikmati ASI –nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**~Bersambung/ END~**

**.**

**.**

Hallo semuanya, aku bawa Chap –4 nya.

Sorry ya kalo tambah jelek hehehe, tapi aku udah berusaha semaximal mungkin.

Sorry for typo(s).

Sehun udah lahir ke Dunia hehehehe.

Hayo ini Bersambung aja apa End aja cukup sampai disini?

Sorry gak update lama, ini ada di Flash disk dan FD aku abis dipinjem.

Aku cinta kamu semua para reader, fav dan folllowers.

Makasih yang masih mau baca ini FF amburegul hehehe.

Oke say Di review ya, no siders please.

Lophe You

#Mumumu


End file.
